


submit

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Collars, Dark, Dark Sam Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Forced Cum Eating, M/M, Nakedness, POV Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, SPN kink meme fill, Short, Top Sam Winchester, Unreliable Narrator, dean does not consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Any makes Dean come repeatedly and collects it all then forces Dean to swallow it while he’s being fucked. Consent level up to writer.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/149482.html?thread=46487786#t46487786
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	submit

Dean was on all fours on the bed, naked except for the collar around his neck. The only sounds in the room were Dean’s heavy panting, and Sam slamming into his ass over and over. Sam stopped for a moment to admire his brother’s ass. It was red and throbbing from the spanking he gave Dean earlier. He moved a little to hit Dean’s prostate and Dean whined underneath him. 

It was music to Sam’s ears.

It took Sam years to get his brother to the point where Dean was sweet and submissive but it was all worth it. On occasions, he would act up and resist and Sam would have to show him how to behave again. Sam didn’t mind most of the time. It was usually fun to remind Dean of his place.

This was not one of those times though.

Dean had been extra temperamental today and Sam was getting tired of Dean’s disobedience.

Dean’s body was shaking, straining against Sam’s powers as it flooded through him. Sam grunted and slammed his brother’s head into the bowl of cum he had placed in front of him hours ago. He could feel his brother fighting his powers still and this time Sam redirected a stream of his powers to Dean’s prostate.

Dean howled at the pleasure and pain it caused, his voice muffled inside the bowl. Sam held his head down, “Eat, Dean. Make this easier on yourself.”

Sam felt Dean shake his head. Sam’s powers grew with his anger. He gripped his brother’s head tightly and rubbed his head into the cum. He could hear Dean gag. 

“Don’t make me force you.” Dean shuddered. It wouldn’t be the first time Sam did something like this.

Finally, before Dean could pass out from the lack of air, Dean started to lap up the cum. Sam smirked. There was his loving puppy again. He let Dean go and started to fuck him in the ass again. Dean came up for air after he licked the bowl nearly clean. Sam pet his brother’s soft hair.

“There now. See? That wasn’t so hard, was it, Dean?” Sam purred. “Just submit and everything will be fine. You know I always have your best interest at heart.” 

Dean slumped over, sobbing, as Sam rocked into him. Sam always got what he wanted.


End file.
